Buying This
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: Illumi understands the value of money, but with his family financially secure to the point beyond being described as "rich" he simply doesn't care what he spends his blood money on... or who.


"Aniki!" Buy this one," a boy with silver hair pulled on the arm of an older boy. The older brushed his longish black hair out of his way and peered at his younger brother without a discernable expression. The one with silver hair held out a large box of chocolates with a robot on its package, his violet eyes pleading with childish want.

"All right Kil," Illumi said and took the chocolates to the cashier while his brother eagerly followed along.

The cashier smiled warmly at the boys, until she saw the box in Illumi's hand. She leaned over the counter to whisper, "Are you sure you want _that_ one? I mean, there are a lot of _other_ chocolates he would enjoy."

Illumi looked at her but still placed the box on the counter. "My brother picked this one."

"O-okay then," her voice wavered, not understanding how such a young boy could act so self-assured. She sighed but rang up the purchase. At the total she sucked her breath in sharply and turned to the boys, "Y-your total is one-hundred-ten thousand jennies."

She watched Illumi nod, sure that he was going to apologize to his brother and tell him to pick another box. Her eyes looked to the happy expression of the younger and pitied him. His world was about to be crushed.

To her utter shock, the boy with longer hair pulled out a black card and handed it to her. Dumbfounded she stood there holding it, not sure how it had come to happen.

"Lady?" Killua asked the cashier and stood on his tiptoes to see over the counter. He found it funny, watching her expression, but more than anything he wanted his brother to hurry up and buy the chocolates so he could _eat them!_

"Miss," Illumi spoke, a touch of his own impatience seeping through. Fortunately it was enough to snap the cashier out of her daze.

"I-I'm sorry, excuse me," she quickly swiped the card and while waiting for the receipt to print glanced out of the corner of her eye at the young customers.

Illumi had taken the box of chocolates already and had handed it to Killua, telling him to wait until they were outside the store before he began eating them. Unhappy, but obeying, Killua clutched the box to his chest but his feet were prancing about.

"Hurry up Aniki!"

"Kil, enough."

Completely unsure of how to deal with the situation the cashier slid the receipt and a pen across the counter for the older boy to sign.

When he slid it back she bade them a good day and returned the black card. She watched them leave. She was putting the receipt in the basket with all the others when the signature caught her eye. The script was flawless and legible. It read, _Illumi Zoldyck._

Her gaze darted back to the door and she watched with an open jaw as the boys walked past the store window.

* * *

Unaware of the turmoil they had left behind in the candy store, Illumi walked beside his little brother. He watched silently as Killua practically inhaled the little chocolate balls. Not understanding how the younger could enjoy such food Illumi shrugged and lead them back to the main road.

"Ne Aniki," Killua whined, shaking the empty box when his brother glanced at him. Illumi sighed.

"Kil, you should have saved some."

"But Aniki they're too yummy!"

Quickly debating on what he should do, Illumi knew it was far easier for them to return to town now and save the headache Killua would cause him with his endless pestering.

"Okay Kil we will go back and buy you more."

"Yay!"

* * *

As Illumi walked beside a skipping Killua he began to think. He wondered when their father would give Killua his own card so he wouldn't have to accompany him on these almost daily sweet trips. Killua had already begun taking his own jobs in the family trade, but perhaps their father knew Killua would spend obscene amounts of money on chocolate alone and he was merely trying to ensure Killua had more money than he could possibly spend in one trip.

When their brother Milluki had been given a card, he had spent his entire bank account in one go; shopping online for new computers, game systems, and figurines. The second son had ranted for days about the unfairness – that Illumi had much more money in his account then he had.

Of course the difference in their personal accounts was to be expected; Illumi took more jobs than his brothers. Not because he wanted the money but simply because he was the oldest and he was the example for the younger brothers. If Illumi refused to take jobs then Killua would think it was okay to refuse, but being the heir Killua wa-

"This one Aniki, this one!" Killua pointed to a big display of an assortment of chocolates and chocolate coated treats.

"Remember Kil, these needs to last you until tomorrow."

"But I'd never be able to carry all that!"

"Then we should get it delivered." Killua blinked at his older brother, the words taking longer to register and when they finally did he jumped all around the store, picking out more treats then he should have been able to stomach.

The employees scrambled to collect everything Killua was pointing out, and when the boy was finished Illumi calmly went to the register and paid for it all – giving clear directions that it should be dropped off with a man named Zebro (their gate keeper).

As they left the shop Illumi grabbed a box of Killua's chocolates and handed it to him, hoping it would keep the boy satisfied until they returned home.

"Thank you Aniki!"

Illumi nodded.

* * *

_Ria: This idea struck me while I was reading a few fanfictions over breakfast. When I read a line like "to save money, Illumi considered it" I thought 'Illumi wouldn't care about money...' Et voilà__!_

_Now I wish I had chocolate... Thanks for reading!_


End file.
